Kesempatan Kedua?
by BlankMong
Summary: Levi, seorang dokter yang selalu menyesali kejadian tujuh tahun lalu. Ketika berpisah dengan Mikasa. 'berpisah denganmu adalah kesalahan terbesarku'. Kini saat Mikasa muncul kembali. Apakah akan ada kesempatan kedua baginya?. Revaille X Mikasa. RivaMika. Chap 6 : 'Atau sebegitu nistanya perasaan cinta ini hingga kau pun enggan untuk menerimanya kembali'.
1. chapter 1

**Kesempatan Kedua?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cast : Levi , Mikasa , Erwin** , **Hanji .**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama** , **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Typo, Cerita gaje**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajahnya dingin menatap bosan gulungan hitam pekat yang menggantung di cakrawala. Diselingi rintik hujan yang membuat suara tik tak. Serta kilatan cahaya menyilaukan dengan bunyi memekakan telinga. Sudah hampir lima jam hujan turun, namun belum juga reda. Membuat banyak genangan coklat muda terbentuk ditaman. Ruangan terasa dingin dan lembab.

Beranjak menghampiri secangkir kopi hitam yang nangkring di meja kerjanya. Berantakan. Penuh kertas berserakan. Buku-buku ensiklopedi tentang anatomi manusia setebal lima inci tertupuk tanpa aturan. Si empunya ruangan mendecih sebal, alisnya bertaut. Siku-siku terbentuk di dahi.

"Apa yang kau cari Hanji?." katanya datar. Kembali mengambil cangkir kopi dengan gerakan absurd. Meninumnya hingga tandas.

Tak tahan dengan keadaan meja kerjanya yang berantakan bak diterjang badai. Melepas jas putih panjang dan menggantungnya di kursi. Lengan kemeja biru langit digulung hingga siku. Dan memulai rutinitas bebersih.

"Levi?." sesosok manusia tinggi kekar , alis tebal klimis, rambut blonde disisir licin menunggunya di pintu.

"Si kacamata sialan itu menghancurkan ruanganmu lagi huh?." ungkapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memukulnya nanti Erwin." dengusnya sebal. Inilah yang selalu terjadi saat Hanji nyelonong masuk keruangannya tanpa pengawasan. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dicari perempuan satu itu.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?, apa itu?." Erwin mulai mendekat menelusuri tiap inci meja kerja.

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Majalah dewasa? JAV?." tanya Erwin.

"Cih, kau tahu aku tak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu. Lain dengan mu." Sanggah Levi.

"Kau tak perlu mau Levi, hal seperti itu sangat lumrah bagi lelaki bukan?. Mau kupinjamkan beberapa untukmu?."

"Tidak, dasar otak mesum."

"Hahaha, jangan anggap serius." diliriknya jam tangan mewah import miliknya. "Sudah waktunya follow up pasien sekarang, aku pergi dulu." Erwin berlalu meninggalkan Levi. Masih sibuk membereskan kekacauan.

Terbesit dibenaknya dengan sikap teman kuliahnya Hanji Zoe. Dokter gigi yang selalu terobsesi untuk menjodohkan dia sengan sepupunya Perta Rall. Saat Levi menolak mentah-mentah rencana kencan dengan Petra yang sudah dibuat Hanji dengan susah payah. Hanji mulai bertanya apakah ada wanita lain dihati Levi. Rasa penasaran menbuatnya mendatangi ruangannya setiap kali Levi tiada, dan mengacak-acak guna mencari bukti tentang wanita itu.

Levi merogoh sebuah notes coklat dari dalam saku jas kerjanya. Membolak-balik halaman, sampai selembar foto terjatuh dilantai. Nampak seorang wanita muda dengan rambut hitam sebahu, sorot mata tajam dari manik mata obsidian tersenyum merekah. Levi menunduk untuk memungutnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Mikasa?." seringai tipis terukir diwajah dingin miliknya.

Foto itu membawanya terkenang dengan dirinya tujuh tahun lalu. Saat masa kuliah, saat masih bersama Mikasa, saat dimana dia masih memanggil Mikasa dengan panggilan sayang mesra. Namun itu hanya kenangan pahit yang ingin jauh dia pendam. Tujuh tahun belum cukup menghilangan ingatannya tentang Mikasa. Bahkan perasaannya masih sama seperti dulu, mencinta Mikasa. Namun setelah memutuskan jalin kasih sepihak dengannya, Mikasa menghilang entah kemana.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Dikenakan lagi jas putih yang mengantung di kursi, merapikan tatanan rambut belah tengah yang lepek karena keringat. Menenteng draft data pasien dan berjalan menuju bangsal ortopedi.

Dokter ortopedi bernama Revaille Ackermann. Umurnya sudah tiga puluh satu tahun dan masih single. Bekerja di rumah sakit pusat distrik Trost. Dokter yang sering menjadi buah bibir diseantero rumah sakit.

Setiap mata yang memandang tidak menyangkal kalau dia memang tampan. Sepasang manik kelabu bagai blackhole yang mau tak mau memang menarik perhatian. Garis wajah tegas dan hidung bangir. Kulit mulus bak wanita. Wajah sempurna. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap dingin dan jarang tersenyum. Juga postur tubuh setinggi 160 cm, pendek jika dibandingkan dengan postur pria rata-rata. Cukup adil , bayangkan saja bila sifatnya ramah dan sering tersenyum. Berapa banyak wanita yang akan mengantri padanya, menawarkan sejuta cinta milik mereka hanya untuknya. Sekarang saja banyak suster yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya. Berharap mendapat balasan cinta yang setimpal , namun hanya berakhir kecewa karena ditolak.

Lorong panjang rumah sakit menuju bangsal masih ramai. Suster, dokter, serta penjenguk pasien masih lalu lalang.

"Bengkaknya sudah reda, apakah masih terasa sakit?." tanya Levi pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tengah diperiksanya. Lain cerita saat menangani pasien, sisi lembutnya muncul. Dengan hati-hati raih lutut kanan pria bernama Hannes itu. Menampakan bekas jahitan melintang.

"Ukkh, tolong jangan sentuh bagian itu." rintih Hannes

"Lukanya hampir kering, dalam beberapa mingu lagi anda bisa pulang. Dan jangan terlalu banyak menggerakan lutut anda pak." Tersenyum lebar , lalu beralih ke suster yang mendampinginya.

"Pasien selanjutnya?."

Tik. Jentikan jari Levi di depan muka sang suster, membawanya kembali dari lamunan. "Suster?, pasien selanjutnya?."

"Itu pasien terakhir anda untuk hari ini dokter." jawab suster itu. Memalingkan wajah, menahan malu karena menatap wajah Levi terlalu lama.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali keruanganku." Berlalu meninggalkan bangsal menuju ruang pribadinya.

Bisa dibilang Levi adalah seorang _clean freak._ Dipicu kejadian kelam saat ayah nya meninggal. Dan ibunya Kuchel James menikah lagi. Kala itu Levi masih berumur sembilan tahun. Namun pernikahan itu tidak berjalan lancar, hanya menorehkan luka dan kenangan pahit pada bocah itu.

"Levi manis, tolong ambilkan koran." bentak sang ayah tiri. Bocah polos itu hanya bisa menurut.

"Baik paman."

Tenggorokan pria itu tercekat, mendengar kata 'paman' meluncur mulus dari mulut Levi kecil. Terbakar amarah pria itu membanting cangkir teh ke lantai. Dan potongan kecil beling itu menyasar alis kanan Levi. Menorehkan luka permanen diwajah serta hati kecilnya. Merintih kesakitan.

"Paman?." bentak pria itu dengan nada tinggi. "Paman katamu?. oi,oi bocah, aku ini ayahmu. Ingat? ayah kandungmu sudah mati!!." Wajah pria itu menakutinya, mundur perlahan menuju pintu.

Levi kecil ketakutan, darah merembes dari luka dialisnya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis, memanggil sang ayah.

"Kau tahu kenapa ayahmu meninggalkan mu bocah?." Ayah tirinya perlahan mendekati. Kemudian _cuiihhhh._ Meludah di wajah anak itu, meraih kerah bajunya.

"Karena kau kotor, bau dan menjijikan. Makanya dia meninggalkanmu." tawa menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Aku kotor, ayah jadi meninggalkanku.

Ayah meninggalkan ku.

Aku kotor.

Kotor.

KOTOR.

K O T O R.

Levi tersentak kaget, tebangun dari mimpi buruk yang selama ini menghantuinya. Peluh bercucuran , napasnya memburu. Masih berada di ruanganya, terduduk dikursi. Inilah yang selalu terjadi saat Levi jatuh tertidur tanpa mandi sebelumnya. Diliriknya jam, sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Levi mengemasi barang barang miliknya. Menenteng tas, kemudian pulang dengan menggunakan taksi.

Apartemen sederhana dipinggiran distrik trost. Lantai tiga, kamar nomor tiga ratus empat. Tiba dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang menempel di tubuh atletisnya. Otot kotak kotak terbentuk jelas diperutnya, dada bidang lengan dengan bisep dan trisep yang tebal. Tingginya boleh saja pendek, tapi lihat otot-otot yang menonjol di tubuhnya. _membuat fangirl hamil online, plakkk._

Kemudian jatuh terlelap diranjang empuknya.

Ohayou Minna!!!!!... Fanfic pertama buat Aot lovers. Kadang aku ngebayangin levi jadi dokter hot yah...hamil online. Fanfic gaje yang nyelonong gitu aja dan iseng aku tulis. Mikasa nya aku simpen buat chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, see ya.

Next?

Yay or Nay?

뽀뽀


	2. Chapter 2

**Kesempatan Kedua?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cast :** **Levi** **, Mikasa, Erwin , Hanji, Armin.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt / Comfort**.

 **Warning : Typo, Alur cerita gaje**.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

Bertemu denganmu adalah kesalahanku.

.

Namun berpisah denganmu adalah kesalahan terbesarku.

.

.

Terbangun disebuah padang rumput luas. Sorot sinar matahari memaksanya untuk tidak jatuh tertidur lagi. Karpet rumput hijau terbentang sejauh mata memandang. Semilir angin sejuk lembut membelai wajah Levi. Dimana?.

Seseorang tengah berdiri membelakanginya, menciptakan bayangan hitam panjang mengekor dibelakangnya. Rambut sebahu terbang tersapu angin. Kenapa batinya menyatakan kalau dia perempuan?. Sosok itu nampak tak asing baginya. Tidak, tidak mungkin itu kau kan? tanya dalam hati.

Levi mendekat, "Mikasa?." nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Hai Levi." senyum tersungging diwajah cantik Mikasa. Wajah oriental khas orang asia, dengan manik hitam obsidian.

"Aku tidak mengganggu mu kan?." tanyatanya Mikasa, masih menatap Levi dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja tidak." ingin Levi tersenyum membalas, namun hanya bisa mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

" _OCD-_ mu? membaik?."

"Hmmm, berkatmu." jawabnya singkat. Begitulah, berkat mikasa tujuh tahun lalu levi mulai sembuh dari OCD.

Ingatan Levi lempar ke saat itu. Kala dia selalu mengenakan masker kemanapun dia pergi. Mandi minimal empat kali sehari. Bahkan enggan bersalaman, dengan temannya sekalipun. Tapi berkat kegigihan Mikasa, kebiasaan itu mulai Levi tinggalkan.

Tiba-tiba hal itu terjadi begitu saja Mikasa mengecup lembut bibir Levi. Siempunya bibir hanya tertegun dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, bola matanya membulat.

"Hanya memastikan Levi. Apakah kau benar benar sudah sembuh."

"Begitukah?." Sesuatu hasrat itu muncul lagi setelah tujuh tahun lamanya hilang. Bergejolak, membuat hatinya kini dilanda bimbang. Kekelebat gagasan gila muncul.

Levi menegang, diraihnya pinggang Mikasa mendekat. Menangkup wajahnya, mencium bibir Mikasa dengan rakus. Lidah saling terkait, napas mereka memburu. Ciuman panas yang dulu bahkan akan membuat Levi jijik. Bayangkan saja dengan berciuman, maka kau akan saling berbagi liur. Yang artinya saling berbagi ribuan bakteri yang bersarang dalam mulut. Dulu, memikirkannya saja membuat Levi bergidik ngeri. Tapi sekarang semua itu buyar. Menyudahi ciuman panjang itu dengan benang liur yang saling terkait.

"Aku juga memastikan sesuatu." ucap Levi dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Tidak buruk, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi." tersenyum sendu. Mikasa berlalu meninggalkan Levi. Bayang-bayang itu memudar.

 _Kring, Kring, Kring._ Levi tersentak bangun oleh jam alarm. Sudah jam delapan pagi rupanya. Sinar matahari mendesak masuk kekamarnya melalui celah fentilasi.

"Jam sialan." runtuknya sambil memukul jam beker di meja hingga terdengar bunyi krak. Berani mengganggu mimpinya malam itu. Pertama kali setelah sekian , dan dia memimpikan Mikasa.

Sesuatu menegang dibawah sana. Diantara selangkangan milik pria itu. Levi merasakan cairan merembes di celanannya. Disibaknya selimut yang menutupi setengah bagian tubuhnya. Oh tidak.

"Hah...aku terlalu tua untuk hal seperti ini." Desahnya.

Namun sejurus kemudian seringai muncul diwajahnya, mengingat mimpi malam itu.

"Memastikan sesuatu,huh?."

Sarapan pagi itu, roti panggang dengan beberapa bacon dan telur . Segelas kopi hitam hangat. Sempurna. Memasak bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya. _Udah ganteng, pinter masak pula. Oi, oi s_ _uami-able bats , plakkk. Ditampol readers._

Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya hari itu adalah bertemu Hanji dan memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Wanita gila yang selalu merongrong kehidupan Levi. Menyuruhnya cepat menikah, merancang kencan konyol dan segelintir usaha menyebalkan lainnya.

Hari sialan, ujarnya. Ketika dikejutkan dengan pelukan beruang ala Hanji.

"Pagi kontet." sapaan wajib Hanji tiap harinya.

"Mata empat sialan, apa yang kau lakukan pada ruanganku." Gertaknya, tangan kanan Levi melayang. Menbentur tengkuk Hanji dengan keras.

"Oi kontet, aku ini juga perempuan. Kasar sekali, kalau begini wanita mana yang mau menikahimu?." gerutunya.

"Mike buta ya?, maunya dia nikah dengan beruang empat mata sialan ini." Dengus Levi, membetukan kemejanya yang berantaka.

"Bodo, dari pada kau bujang lapuk."

"Jangan berani masuk keruanganku lagi Hanji."

Hanji ngakak "Ohh, tidak si bujang marah! Mati aku . Hahahah."

Wajahnya berubah setius "Aku hanya coba ingin membantumu Levi. Kau tahu itu." menepuk bahu sahabat yang hanya setinggi bahunya.

"Menyerahlah, aku tak butuh bantuanmu." sergah Levi.

Seringai mengerikan muncul diwajah Hanji. "Jadi siapa wanita itu, hmmm?."

"Hmmm." "Hmmm." "Hmmm??!!."

"Bukan urusanmu." kemudian Levi bergegas meninggalkan Hanji yang masih berteriak 'Hmm'. Menarik perhatian orang disekitarnya. Wanita gila yang keluyuran dirumah sakit sambil menggunakan jas dokter, begitu anggapan mereka kira-kira.

Tiba diruangan sepi itu lagi. Baru saja akan meletakan tas tentengnya di lemari , ketukan terdengar dari pintu. _Tok, tok, tok._

"Masuk." ditatapnya seorang suster. Suster sama yang mendampinginya kemarin. Mengingat-ingat nama gadis dengan mata biru cerah , rambut pirang menyembul keluar dari topi susternya.

"Pasien darurat dokter."

"Keadaan?."

"Lengan kanan terpelintir, tidak ada pendarahan."

"Baik." Bergegas menemui pasien.

Usianya mungkin empat atau lima tahun. Seorang gadis kecil sedang menangis memegangi lengan kanan yang terluka. Levi menghampiri gadis kecil itu, berjongkok didepannya. Lengannya bengkok kesudut yang mentakitkan.

"Kau akan segera sembuh nak." suara sendunya menenangkan anak itu. Tangisnya reda, mata polos itu menatap Levi penuh harap.

"Tolong bawa ke ruang rotgen, bawa hasilnya keruanganku." suster mengangguk membawa gadis itu bersamanya.

Beruntung tidak ada fraktur, namun ligamen mengalami cedera. Tindakan operasi harus segera dilakukan.

"Suster apa orang tua pasien sudah datang?."

"Ya, dokter. Beliau ada dikoridor sekarang."

"Dapatkan surat persetujuan operasi sekarang."

"Baik dokter."

Operasi berjalan lancar. Memakan waktu dua jam. Levi menatap bocah yang masih tertidur karena efek obat bius yang belum hilang. Kemudian meninggalkan ruang operasi.

Disanalah dia, duduk cemas menunggu didepan ruang operasi. Tanganya terkepal, kakinya naik turun tak bisa diam. Tiap menit serasa berjalan begitu lambat baginya. Wajahnya penuh ke khawtiran, diliriknya jam berkali-kali. Namun hal itu membuatnya semakin khawatir. Perempuan dengan rambut sebahu, manik obsidian penuh genangan air mata.

"Mikasa?." Levi tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tubuhnya menegang.

Mikasa tersentak, mendengar namanya dipanggil. Otomatis berdiri mencari sumber suara. Namun hanya menemukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Levi. Keduanya terdiam. Canggung.

"Apakah Armin baik-baik saja."

"Ya, dia baik. Sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap." Matanya memandangi setiap inci tubuh Mikasa. Tidak ada yang berubah. Cantik.

"Syukurlah." air mata meluncur deras. Emosi campur aduk yang sedari tadi ditahanya mencuat keluar. Dua tangannya tertangkup menutupi mulutnya. Lututnya lemas, hingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan _brukkkkk_

Sebelum tubuh Mikasa menghantam lantai, dengan sigap Levi menangkapnya. Mengamankan wanita itu dalam dekapnya. Namun tangis Mikasa makin menjadi, wajahnya terbenam dada bidang itu. Degup jantung Levi serasa mendobrak keluar dari tubuhnya. Kapan terakhir kali dia sedekat ini dengan Mikasa. Berharap Mikasa tidak merasakannya. Tangannya terjulur menbelai puncak kepala Mikasa.

Suara derak ranjang yang keluar dari ruang operasi mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Segera Mikasa melepaskan pelukan Levi. Menatap anak yang terkulai lemah diatas ranjang. Tangan terbalut perban tebal. Mata anak itu mengejap.

"Armin, kau tak apa?." suaranya bergetar, mengelus lembut kening Armin yang berpeluh.

"Armin tak apa ibu."

Ibu?????

Serasa sebuah petir menyambar Levi.

.

.

.

.

 _Ibu??????_

 _Oh nooooo, Armin anak Mikasa????!!!!!_

 _Bapaknya siapa dek??????_

Ohayou minna!!!!, gimana cerita chapter ini?. makin gaje ya?.

Niatnya sih pengen bikin oneshoot aja. Tapi kok sayang yah dokter ganteng cem Levi diangurin.

Ditunggu komen dan review nya.

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, see ya...

뽀뽀


	3. Chapter 3

**Kesempatan Kedua**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cast : Levi , Mikasa ,Erwin** **, Reiner .**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : Typo, Cerita gaje, Alur ambruladul.**

 **Happy Reading**

Kini kau datang kembali.

Alih-alih harapan.

Namun hanya menoreh luka lama yang kau tinggalkan.

.

.

.

Ibu?

Kata itu terdengar berulang kali dalam pikiran Levi. Bagai kaset rusak yang membuat kesal. Apakah benar Mikasa sudah menikah? anak itu memanggilnya ibu kan?. Setelah perasaanya pada Mikasa kembali muncul. Dirinya dihadapi kenyataan bahwa Mikasa telah memiliki anak?.

Pikirannya kosong mlompong, sekosong sorot mata kelabunya kini. Tujuh tahun, memang waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk hati seseorang berubah.

Bagaikan film bisu hitam putih. Rentetan gambaran acak muncul dipikirannya. Mikasa menemukan pria yang dicintainya. Berjalan anggun mengenakan gaun putih panjang, menuju altar. Tempat seorang pria gagah tengah menunggunya, tersenyum di hari bahagia. Keluarga kecil bahagia. Dengan Mikasa, Armin dan seorang lelaki yang entah bagaimana rupanya. Hatinya mencelos, perasaan pedih membuncah dalam dadanya.

Bagi Levi selama ini hanya Mikasa yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Dalam tujuh tahun Levi tak pernah sekalipun berhubungan dengan wanita lagi. Hatinya hanya untuk Mikasa seorang. Bahkan setelah hancur berkeping-keping sekalipun.

"Terima kasih levi." ucap Mikasa.

"Sudah tugasku." Ucapnya. "Kalau begitu, permisi." langkah gontai membawanya entah kemana. Kemanapun asal dapat mengenyahkan semua ini.

Tentu saja kau terlalu berharap pada Mikasa. Cantik , pria bodoh mana yang tidak terpesona padanya?. Armin baru lima tahun, pantas jika dia memang anak Mikasa.

Kemudian tangan seseorang nangkring dibahunya.

"Levi, mau makan siang denganku?." kemunculan Erwin sama sekali tidak membuatnya kaget.

"Hmmm, terserah."

Kesambet apa sih ni anak? pikir Erwin. Levi memang biasa bersikap dingin, namun kali ini beda. Aura hitam menguar keluar darinya. Dingin menusuk, seakan sedang berjalan beriringan dengan sebuah patung es beku. Ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabat karibnya ini. Gagasan makan siang bersama mungkin tidak tepat waktu.

"Lupakan tentang makan siang, pulang nanti kau milikku." goda Erwin.

"Terserah."

Seorang suster yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Erwin. Milikku? ada apa dengan hubungan mereka? tanya dalam hatinya. Memang selama ini berhembus rumor kalau mereka berdua memiliki hubungan terlarang. Sama-sama tampan, mapan, single dan sering terlihat pergi bersama. Belum menikah diusia mereka yang sudah cukup. Menjadi salah satu alasan yang menguatkan spekulasi abstrak itu.

Malam itu ditemani Levi, Erwin memacu mobilnya menelusuri jalan kota Shigansina. Kerlip lampu flourensis menghiasi sepanjang jalan.

"Patah hati ya?." pria dengan alis tebal itu melirik Levi. Yang hanya terdiam menyandarkan tanganya pada pintu mobil. Tanpa repot menghiraukan pertanyaan Erwin.

"Cuek sekali kau hari ini Levi." tertawa masam sambil memperhatikan jalanan. Tidak pernah Levi terlihat sangat amat murung seperti itu. Lalu mempercepat laju kendaraanya.

Hingga sampai disuatu tempat. Gedung dengan gaya arsitektur minimalis. Pintu kayu besar melengkung menggiasi bagian luar gedung itu. Didepan gedung itu, bertengger dua orang bodyguard. Dengan muka sangar, setelan jas hitam dan kacamata sebagai pelengkap. Menandakan tidak sembarang orang bisa memasuki gedung itu.

"Bar?." tanya Levi. Kembali dari lamunan panjang.

"Aku tahu suasana hatimu sedang buruk hari ini. Keluarlah." Erwin nyengir puas.

Begitu masuk, aroma rokok dan alkohol langsung menusuk hidung. Musik disetel keras-keras. Gemerlap lampu warna-warni menyilaukan mata. Bar penuh sesak dengan pengunjung. Dalam kondisi normal, Levi tidak sudi menginjakan kaki di tempat seperti ini. Namun kali ini, hanya kali ini saja.

Erwin menggiringnya kesebuah meja panjang. Kursi-kursi tinggi berjajar didepan meja itu. Berbagai macam botol yang bahkan Levi saja tidak tahu apa isinya. Seorang bartender kekar dengan rambut pirang sedang sibuk meracik cocktail untuk tamu.

"Erwin, kulihat kau membawa seseorang. Tak biasanya?." tanya bartender itu. Tangannya masih sibuk meracik minuman.

"Oh, iya tentu saja. Hanya teman yang sedang patah hati. Butuh penghiburan."

Levi kembali melamun, tidak menyadari perkataan Erwin yang sedikit mengejek.

"Segelas bourbon untukmu." bartender menuangkan alkohol itu dan mendorong gelas mendekati Levi. Dengan segera cairan itu meluncur masuk tenggorokan Levi. Sensasi panas menyengat terasa begitu menenggaknya. Entah kenapa setelah itu, pikirannya tentang Mikasa sedikit teralihkan.

"Reiner." panggil Erwin, bartender itu menoleh. "Vermouth, untukku."

"Oke."

Erwin beralih memandang Levi yang sedang kalut itu. "Ada masalah apa?."

"Mikasa, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya."

"Oh, mantanmu waktu kuliah itu?. Bagus dong." menenggak alkohol itu sekali tandas.

"Dia sudah punya anak." Kini wajahnya kembali muram. "segelas lagi tolong." dengan cepat gelasnya terisi penuh. Dan dengan cepat pula isinya terkuras habis. Tiga, empat.

"Gampang, kau tinggal cari yang lain kan?." kini wajah Erwin mulai memerah.

"Enteng sekali kau bicara." Lima, enam, tujuh. Begitu pula dengan Levi, tubuhnya mulai goyah.

"Kau itu ganteng, wanita bodoh mana yang mau menolakmu." Tubuh mulai terasa panas, satu persatu kancing baju terlepas.

"Dasar Mikasa bodoh, iya...bodoh. Bodoh sekali." Delapan, sembilan, hingga Levi lupa sudah berapa gelas yang sudah dia tandaskan. Bicaranya mulai meracau.

Sementara Erwin tumbang. Wajahnya mencium meja dengan suara _brukkkk_ menyakitkan. Kemudian terdiam tak sadarkan diri.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?." suara merdu seorang perempuan terdengar dari sampingnya. Diliriknya sumber suara, dan kemudian tertersenyum.

"Kau bodoh, Mikasa." Levi berhadapan dengan seorang wanita cantik. Terbalut dalam dress hitam seksi yang mengekspos dada. Disanalah dia tersenyum menggoda.

"Begitukah?. Tapi sayang, sepertinya aku bukan Mikasa bodoh yang sedang kau bicarakan." sanggah wanita itu. Kemudian menangkup wajah Levi dan mencium bibirnya. Meninggalkan sedikit lipstik merah yang membuat bibir Levi merona.

"Kau menciumku lagi, bukankah kau sudah menikah?." mata Levi sedikit berair, susah melihat dengan jelas. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Ayolah kau bercanda, aku ini masih single." kini tangan wanita itu menelusuri dada Levi. Membuka dua kancing kemejanya. Menampakan dada bidang penuh otot. Wanita itu mengucapkan wow tanpa suara. _wow, gw mimisan nih._ _Roti sobek, roti sobek._

Kemudian tangan itu ditepis Levi, "Jangan coba menggodaku kau tahu?." keseimbangan tubuhnya mulai hilang, kepalanya menggantam meja dengan suara _brukk_ keras. Namun kembali duduk dengan tegap.

"Jangan membuatku goyah. Sekali lagi kau menciumku mak--" _cuuppp._ Wanita itu melumat bibir Levi dengan rakus. Tak mau mengalah, ditahan tengkuk wanita itu agar lebih dekat dengannya. Lidah menelusup masuk, mengait daging lembut tak bertulang didalamnya. Ciuman menggairahkan itu usai.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menciumku. Atau aku tak bisa menahannya lagi." ucap Levi sambil mengusap sisa liur yang menggenang di ujung bibirnya. Wajahnya sudah berantakan, pipi , hidung dan telinga berwarna semu merah.

"Kenapa mesti kau tahan?." Goda wanita itu dengan kedipan sebelah matanya.

"Kau benar. Aku tak akan menyerah. Sekalipun kau sudah menikah. Persetan." Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku. Kuharap kau tak menyesal nantinya."

Tubuh Levi memanas, perutnya bergejolak. Pikirannya sudah tak waras. Beranjak dari kursi, alih-alih ingin berdiri malah berakhir tak sadarkan diri. Terkapar tak berdaya dilantai diiringi suara debum keras. Namun sedikit tersamar oleh suara bising musik.

Pagi itu Levi bangun, kepalanya masih pusing sisa mabuk semalam. Heran karena dia hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Disamping Erwin yang masih tidur pulas, telanjang bulat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nah loohhh, itu berdua ngapain tidur seranjang pake buka-bukaan segala?_

 _Apa yang kau lakukan pada husbando-ku Erwin?????_

Gimana cerita di chapter ini? makin gaje kah?. ditunggu komen dan review nya.

Oh ya. Vermouth, bourbon itu jenis minuman beralkohol. Mungkin diantara kalian yang baca manga atau nonton detektiv conan nggak asing. Itu codename penjahat berjubah hitam, dan pake nama jenis alkohol gitu.

Di chapter selanjutnya mungkin saingan Levi bakal muncul. Mungkin.

Bisa tebak siapa???

ps : makasih buat readers yang sudah mendukung fanfic ini. _sini peluk._

See yaaaa...

뽀뽀


	4. Chapter 4

**Kesempatan kedua?**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cast : Levi, Mikasa, Eren, Erwin, Reiner, Armin** , **Hannes.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : Typo, Cerita gaje, Alur ambruladul.**

 **Happy Reading.**

Memang luka yang kau torehkan sakit menyiksa.

Tapi apa boleh buat, hatiku sudah milikmu.

.

.

.

Iya, itu benar. Ini bukan mimpi. Erwin masih tidur pulas disamping Levi, telanjang bulat. Sambil ngorok keras, jangan lupakan itu. _Cowok keren sekalipun ada kekurangannya, yekan?._

Apa yang telah kami lakukan semalam? berbagai spekulasi bermunculan dikepalanya. Satu alasan yang cukup gila, terpikir olehnya. Bercinta?, sontak tangan kanan Levi menelusup masuk kedalam celana. Memegang pantat, tapi tidak terasa sakit. Lalu apa?. Kepalanya masih berdenyut saat mencoba mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Tunggu dulu, ingat pelan-pelan. Erwin membawaku ke bar tadi malam." Gumam Levi, coba menelusuri kejadian kemarin.

"Minum beberapa gelas bourbon, dan...Mikasa?." Mikasa? tenggorokan tiba-tiba tercekat. Apa benar dia?. Untuk apa dia kesana?. Itu bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya. Tidak mungkin gadis baik seperti dia keluyuran malam-malam dibar. Mengenakan pakaian terbuka yang kurang bahan.

Adegan ciuman bergairahnya dengan seorang wanita tadi malam, Levi mengingatnya. Kalau bukan Mikasa, lalu siapa wanita itu?. Ahhh lupakan, yang terpenting sekarang dia dimana?.

Kamar yang tidak terlalu besar. Dengan lemari kayu tua terpampang dipojokan kamar. Dinding berwarna coklat. Ranjang yang sebenarnya hanya muat seorang. Tapi kini ditempati dua pria dewasa, saling berdesakan.

Dilihatnya lagi tubuh telanjang Erwin yang tanpa tertutup sehelai benang pun. Kemudian Levi memberikan selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya. Menghamparkannya menutupi Erwin.

"Haahhhhh." Erwin mendesah dalam tidurnya.

"Cih, apa yang kau mimpikan dasar manusia mesum." Mendecih sebal.

Mata Levi menerawang sekeliling. Mencari pakaian miliknya, namun tak ada. Hanya kemeja biru Erwin, teronggok dipojok ruangan itu. Dan sebuah celana yang dicampakkan si empunya dilantai.Terpaksa Levi memungut kemeja Erwin itu, lalu dikenakannya.

"Terlalu besar, huh." Lengan kemeja itu terlalu panjang. Seperti seorang anak yang sedang memakai baju ayahnya.

"Sudah bangun?." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Levi.

"Kau, bartender semalam." Alisnya bertaut, bingung.

"Reiner, asal kau tahu saja." Memamerkan senyum sumringah. Giginya putih tertata rapi.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?."

"Kau mabuk lalu pingsan semalam. Dan aku membawamu kemari. Ini kamarku." Levi menatapnya heran.

"Soal bajumu. Kau muntah kemarin. Jadi aku mencucinya."

"Begitu." Melirik Erwin yang masih tertidur pulas.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Levi, kemudian Reiner tertawa. "Jangan khawatir, Erwin tidak berbuat apapun padamu."

Sebelah alis Levi terangkat, menatap Reiner menunggu penjelasan. "Erwin sering datang ke bar ku, kau tau?. Jika terlalu mabuk, dia akan pingsan."

"Lihat dia telanjang." Dengus Levi.

"Itulah kebiasaannya kalau mabuk. Saat sudah setengah sadar. Dia akan melucuti semua pakaiannya. Dan kembali tidur, dan tamat." Seringai tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Keluarlah untuk sarapan. Kuharap kau lapar." Lanjutnya.

"Biar kubangunkan si tukang tidur dulu." Lalu sebuah tendangan keras meluncur mulus, mendarat pada pantat Erwin. Sontak Erwin langsung mengeluarkan teriakan terbaiknya.

"Akhhhhhhhh, sialan, brengsek, fuck, shit, _teme..._ " dan masih banyak sederet kata kasar terucap. _Percayalah padaku, itu sangat tidak enak didengar._

"Bangun, sialan." dengus Levi.

Lorong rumah sakit ramai seperti biasa. Aktivitas rutin tiap hari, memeriksa pasien. Levi berjalan menuju bangsal ortopedi. Gema sepatu, terdengar disepanjang lorong.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda hari ini Pak?." tanya Levi. Basa-basi dengan Hannes. Tangannya cekatan sedang mengganti perban dilutut pria tua itu.

"Buruk, makanan disini tidak enak." Hannes ngoceh.

Levi terkekeh, "Seharusnya Anda pergi ke restoran kalau begitu, bukannya rumah sakit."

"Masuk akal juga."

"Tentu saja."

"Kau sudah menikah?." Levi tersedak, mendengar perkataan pria tua itu. _To the point, strike. Langsung kena sasaran._

"Belum." Suara berat dan dingin.Senyumnya terlihat horor karena dipaksakan. Seakan suhu ruangan turub beberapa derajat dengan sendirinya. Ingin rasanya Levu memukul pria itu. Mengingat Hannes adalah pria tua yang sedang cedera lutut. Dan pria tua itu juga pasiennya, niat itu diurungkan.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu menikahlah dengan anak perempuanku." Tersenyum dengan mata berbinar, berharap Levi mau menjadi menantunya. Menyodorkan sebuah foto yang diambilnya dari dompet.

"Namanya Crista, cantik kan?." Foto seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang seperti Hannes. Manik biru, dan senyum menawan. Mikasa tidak kalah cantik, pikir Levi.

"Maaf, untuk itu saya tidak bisa." Jawabnya datar, sedatar ekspresinya saat ini.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu." Ucapnya, mulutnya mengerucut.

Menikah, topik yang sangat sensitif bagi Levi. Cukup sering dia mendapatkan undangan pernikahan dari teman-temannya. Alih-alih menggandeng wanita, dia malah pergi dengan Erwin. Menciptakan rumor miring antara dua sahabat itu. Pikirnya lebih baik datang berberdua dengan Erwin. Daripada datang seorang diri. Namun orang lain berpikir itu tak biasa. _Terutama para fujoshi._

"Masih sakit?." Tanya Levi, pada gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang yang sedang terbaring di ranjang pasien.

"Tidak, dokter. Armin kuat." Menujukan senyum , dua giginya depannya hilang. Membuat Levi tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus puncak kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh iya, dokter punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucapnya. Merogoh saku sebelah kanan _snelli-nya_. Mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat. Lalu diberikan pada Armin. _Snelli, jas putih sepinggang yang biasa digunakan dokter saat bekerja._

Armin tersenyum. "Terima kasih dokter. Besar nanti aku ingin jadi sepertimu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mendukungmu kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih telah merawatnya dengan baik." Tubuh Levi menegang mendengar suara itu. Walaupun belum melihat wajahnya, tapi dia tahu. Dia mengenalinya, suara Mikasa. Baru saja tadi dia memikirkan Mikasa, kini dia muncul. Takdir macam apa ini?.

" Luka operasinya sudah kering, mungkin dalam minggu ini Armin bisa segera pulang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Mikasa, memandang Armin penuh arti. Levi benci mengakuinya. Tapi saat Mikasa memandang Armin, Levu merasakan aura keibuan padanya. Bukan Mikasa yang dulu sering bolos kelas, Mikasa yang dulu sering mengganggunya. Mikasa yang sekarang sudah berubah. Sepeti seorang ibu tulen.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Levi sakit. Kalau memang Mikasa sudah menikah. Memiliki seorang suami dan anak. Apakah Levi akan tetap diam?. Diam dengan perasaannya?. Selamanya tutup mulut memendam rasa ini sendirian?. Berdiri dipojokan melihat Mikasa bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya?. Apakah Levi rela berkorban demi wanita yang amat dicitainya itu?. Dengan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri?.

"Tidak."

"Maksudmu?." Tanya Mikasa.

"Mikasa, bisa aku bicara sebentar. Berdua?."

"Tentu saja."

Tidak, walaupun hubungan mereka tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Levi harus tetap mengatakannya. Mengatakan bawa ia mencintai Mikasa, seperti tujuh tahun lalu. Setidaknya itu meringankan beban sakit dihatinya. Setidaknya Mikasa tau , Levi selalu mencintainya.

Disanalah mereka, duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi taman. Cat kursi sudah mulai pudar diterpa panas matahari dan dinginnya hujan. Sekalipun dilindungi pohon rimbun yang sengaja ditanam di taman rumah sakit.

"Jadi apa?." Tanya Mikasa. Mata sendu menatap langit cerah kala itu.

"Aku tahu ini terlambat Mikasa. Seharusnya aku betemu denganmu lebih cepat. "

Mikasa hanya terdiam menatap langit.

"Aku mencitaimu. Katakan aku harus bagaimana Mikasa?." Dan kata itu terucap. Ditatapnya Mikasa, manik obsidian membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Levi ucapkan. Mulut terkunci, lidahnya kelu.

Levi mengalihkan pandangan dari Mikasa. Beralih menunduk lesu menatap sepasang sepatunya. "Walaupun aku tau kau sudah Menikah. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku masih mencintaimu." Suaranya berubah sendu.

Lega, sekaligus bersalah. Lega karena perasaan terpendamnya selama ini tersampaikan, walau mungkin tak akan terbalas. Bersalah, karna mungkin dengan ini akan merusak rumah tangga Mikasa.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban darimu." Selesai, dan keheningan diiringi semilir angin. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hingga Levi mendengar Mikasa terisak.

Matanya terbenam dalam air mata. Levi tak menyangka Mikasa menangis, mengulurkan tangan coba untuk menghapus air itu. Belum sempat tangan Levi menyentuh pipi, lalu.

"Mikasa? apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Suara seorang pria mengagetkan mereka. Levi menarik tangannya kembali.

Pria tinggi dengan manik hijau zamrud. Terbalut kemeja kerja dan masih menenteng tas. Berjalan mendekati mereka. Mikasa mengusap air matanya. Menghadapi pria itu dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Eren, kenapa kau kesini?." tanya Mikasa. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ada apa dengannya?. Levi sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Mikasa saat bertemu Eren. Hubungan macam apa yang mereka jalin?.

"Menjenguk Armin tentu saja." Pria itu tersenyum.

Tunggu. Suami Mikasa??.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooooo, terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Juga terima kasih buat pambaca yang sudi membaca fic gaje ini. _Peluk virtual._

Gimana cerita di chapter ini?. Ditungu jejak, komen dan review-nya ya.

Nah, saingan Levi udah muncul. Makin greget.

 _Eren suaminya Mikasa?_

 _Trus Levi gimana dong?_

Pertanyaan akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya.

see yaaaa...

뽀뽀


	5. Chapter 5

**Kesempatan kedua?**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Cast : Levi, Mikasa, Eren.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : Typo, Cerita gaje, Alur** **ambruladul , Nikmati apa adanya.**

 **Happy reading.**

"Armin mencarimu." Ucap pria dengan mata emerald itu. Menatap tempat kosong disebelah Levi.

"Baiklah." Mikasa berlalu seribu langkah. Meninggalkan Levi dan Eren dalam kecanggunggan total.

Eren berdehem."Boleh aku duduk?" Katanya sambil menunjuk tempat kosong disebelah Levi.

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi... kau Levi?."

"Ya."

"Eeeemm..., mantan pacar Mikasa waktu kuliah?." Nada keraguan terdengar dalam pertanyaan itu. Levi tidak habis pikir, Eren sampai bertanya seperti itu. Sedangkan sekarang dia sudah bahagia bersama Mikasa dan Armin.

"Ehhh? kurasa begitu. Ya, hanya mantan pacar. Tidak lebih." Tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Eren. Menatap langit yang cerah, hanya beberapa awan kecil menggantung diatas sana.

"Hanya itu?." Eren makin penasaran, matanya menagih jawaban dari Levi.

"Maksudmu?." Levi malahan makin bingung. Apa yang Eren inginkan?. Sedang menginvestigasi masa lalu Mikasa?. Siapa saja pacar Mikasa?. Menanyai mereka satu-satu tentang bagaimana Mikasa dulu?.

Keraguan tergambar jelas dimuka Eren. Bolak-balik menatap Levi dan tas yang ada dipangkuannya. Ragu apakah ia harus mengatakan ini?. "Apakah kau mencintainya?."

Kaget dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Eren. Apa kau menyuruhku selingkuh dengan istrimu? begitu pikir Levi. Suami mana yang bertanya pada mantan pacar istrinya 'Apakah kau mencintai istriku?'.

"Itu hanya masa lalu." Dengus Levi. "Cih,...Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?." Levi memijit dahi. Kesal karena tidak tahu apa sebenarnya maksud perkataan Eren.

"Yah..., semenjak Armin masuk rumah sakit Mikasa selalu saja murung." Menatap mata Levi serius.

"Bukannya karena Armin sakit?."

"Salah Armin yang jatuh dari tangga, terpeleset mainannya sendiri. Tapi tidak, kurasa tidak. Dia seperti memikirkan seseorang yang secara khusus." Jemari Eren bertaut. Padangannya teralihkan, menatap kedua sepatunya dibawah sana.

Dahi berkerut, pipi kembang kempis, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau tau?."

"Intuisi pria?." Wajahnya mendongak menatap Levi.

Ada apa dengan keluarga ini?. Anakmu sakit dan kau tidak khawatir?. Orang tua macam apa sih kau ini?. Tiba-tiba saja Levi merasa sangat kasihan pada Armin. Teringat senyum ompong yang biasa disungingkan ketika bertemu Levi.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Dengus Levi. Kaki bersilang, tanda dia sudah tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Tentu saja ada, kau mantan pacarnya kan?. Lagi pula Mikasa pernah ngigau 'Levi...maafkan aku, aku masih mencintaimu.' Sungguh." Coba menirukan suara Mikasa, namun gagal total.

Levi mematung, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Eren katakan. Namun mencoba mengesampingkan perasaan demi keluarga ini. Dari awal Levi hanya ingin Mikasa tau tentang perasaanya. Bukannya merebut Mikasa atau apa.

"Lalu aku harus apa?."

"Kau masih mencintai Mikasa kan?."

Itu lagi, pikir Levi. "Cih, kau gila ya?."

"Hah?." Eren hanya mlongo, mendapati dirinya dipanggil gila.

"Kau ingin aku selingkuh dengan Mikasa atau apa?. 'kau masih mencintai Mikasa?' kau bercanda ya?. Tentu saja aku masih mencitainya. Tapi dia itu kan istrimu." Aahhh, akhirnya Levi meledak juga.

Eren mengejap beberapa kali, bibirnya hanya membuka-tutup tanpa keluar suara. Kepala miring kekanan menatap Levi, lalu tas. Levi, tas, Levi, tas.

"Kau bilang apa bilang apa barusan?."

Levi menggeram. "Jangan membuatku mengatakannya dua kali, bocah." Membuang muka, menghindari tatapan bingung sekaligus penuh penasaran dari Eren.

"Aku bukan bocah, Pak. Aku seorang pria dewasa." Eren tersinggung mendengar panggilan bocah dari pria yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya.

Alis terangkat, seolah baru memahami perkataan Levi. "Tunggu dulu, istri?. Aku ini masih single, bung." Mengibaskan tangan lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Levi.

"Kukira kau suami Mikasa?."

"Tentu saja bukan." Bibir Eren mengerucut, apakah wajahnya setua itu. Sampai dia dikira bapak-bapak. "Lagipula kapan Mikasa menikah? aku tak ingat pernah diundang."

Jadi Mikasa belum menikah?. Langsung saja mata Levi berbinar. Secercah harapan muncul. Seakan dinding tebal yang selama ini memisahkan mereka telah runtuh. Membawa pemikiran akankah akan ada kesempatan kedua baginya?. Akankah hubungannya dengan Mikasa akan kembali seperti dulu lagi?.

"Lalu kenapa Armin memanggilnya ibu?." Rasa penasaran Levi akan segala sesuatu tentang Mikasa kembali mencuat. Tubuh mulai condong ke arah Eren.

"Mikasa merawatnya dari bayi. Orang tua Armin meninggalkannya didepan panti asuhan milik keluarga kami."

"Kalau kau bukan suami?. Lalu apa hubunganmu dengannya?."

"Sepupu." Alisnya kembali bertaut. "Tunggu dulu, jadi kau masih mencintainya?."

Belum sempat Levi menjawabnya, dering handphone mengganggu percakapan dua pria itu. Nomor dari ruang IGD. Tak biasanya. Levi berjalan menjauh dari Eren, lalu mengangkat telefon .

"Iya, bicarlah."

" _Pasien darurat dokter. Keadaan open fracture tingkat 1 di kaki kanan. Segera datang datang dalam 2 menit."_ Walaupun cukup jauh Eren masih bisa mencuri-dengar beberapa kata. Dan itu sepertinya itu bukan keadaan baik.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Levi bergegas meninggalkan Eren yang masih terduduk di bangku taman. Menunggu jawaban pertanyaan tadi.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Maaf karena chapter ini pendek banget. Kalo kelamaan nunggu takut ngecewain. Sementara segini dulu ya, maaf atas kekurangannya.

Terima kasih atas dukungan selama ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak komen dan review yah.

see yaa...

뽀뽀


	6. Chapter 6 : The end?

**Kesempatan Kedua?**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Cast : Levi, Mikasa, Eren.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : Typos, Alur ambruladul, Cerita gaje.**

 **Happy reading~ dan nikmati apa adanya.**

Hari itu ada operasi berjalan lancar, setidaknya hampir. Saking senangnya Levi mendengar bahwa Mikasa ternyata belum menikah. Membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan operasinya, dan segera menemui Mikasa. Mantan kekasih sekaligus orang yang ada dalam hatinya saat ini. Hampir saja Levi melewatkan salah satu prosedur penting dalam operasinya. Untung saja asisten operasinya saat itu, Mike. Tidak lupa untuk mengingatkannya.

Selesai operasi, dengan buru-buru pula ia menuju bangsal tempat Armin dirawat. Mungkin saja Mikasa masih disana, pikirnya. Hatinya yang tadinya kosong kini terasa penuh kembali. Matanya yang biasa dingin, kini berbinar hangat. Senyumnya yang biasa jual mahal, kini terukir tipis diwajah tampannya. Ahh, rasanya seperti cinta pertama.

Wajar saja. Selama hidup Levi yang baru tiga puluh satu ini, Mikasa seoranglah yang dia cintai. Pertemuan saat kuliah, bagai takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Cinta pertama Levi adalah Mikasa . Dan kini dia jatuh cinta lagi. Kedua kalinya, pada orang yang sama.

"Mikasa..." Nafasnya putus-putus. Tanpa sadar Levi telah berlarian di panjang koridor rumah sakit. Padahal tindakan itu dilarang.

Mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh ruangan, mencari sang pemilik nama. Namun yang dicari malah tiada. Hanya ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang terlelap tidur di ranjangnya. Dan pria tinggi sendang berdiri dekat jendela, menatap entah kemana. Dia Eren, sepupu Mikasa.

"Mikasa?. Oh, dia pulang barusan." Ucap Eren ketika melihat Levi.

"Begitu?." Raut mukanya berubah kecewa.

"Mungkin dia akan datang lagi nanti."

'Mungkin dia akan datang lagi nanti', itu yang diucapkam Eren tiga hari lalu. Dan selama itu pula Levi tak pernah lagi bertatap muka dengan Mikasa. Tak sekalipun. Walau menurut suster jaga, Mikasa selalu datang tiap harinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka tak pernah bertemu?. Apakah Mikasa sengaja menghindari ku?, pikir Levi.

Sikapnya berubah setelah Levi jujur akan perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam pada Mikasa. Apakah kau membenciku?. Atau sebegitu nistanya perasaan cinta ini hingga kau pun enggan untuk menerimanya kembali?. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya. Sampai yang terburuk sekalipun.

Levi benci ketika dia sampai dibuat bingung setengah mati seperti saat ini. Jika memang Mikasa tak mencintainya lagi, tinggal ucapkan saja kata "tidak". Apa susahnya?. Memang akankan terasa sakit, setidaknya dia akan berhenti berharap pada Mikasa.

Daripada terkatung-katung menunggu jawaban yang tak pasti. Malah membuatnya makin frustasi. Pikirannya kalut. Kini dia sering duduk termenung. Dengan tatapan kosong. Dan jadi sulit tidur. Kantong matanya makin hitam. Bahkan dia sampai meminta obat tidur dari bagian farmasi.

Masih mengunjungi Armin untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Dengan satu tujuan lain. Bertemu dengan Mikasa. Namun yang dicari tidak kunjung menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Kini Armin hampir sembuh. Levi sungguh naif, dia berharap Armin tinggal lebih lama. Bakal lebih sulit jadinya jika dia sudah keluar rumah sakit. Dia mau mencari Mikasa kemana?.

"Kopi?." Suara yang dikenalnya. Levi mendongak mendapati Eren menyodorkan segelas kopi yang dibelinya dari mesin otomatis.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau tampak berantakan, asal tahu saja." Telunjuk Eren berputar diwajahnya sendiri.

"Begitu." Bahunya mengendur saat Levi menghembuskan napas panjang dari mulut.

Tangan Eren menangkup didepan mulut Levi. Menangkap udara yang baru berhembus. Mendorongnya kembali ke arah asalnya. Membuat Levi jengah, menatap Eren menuntut penjelasan.

"Wow, bung. Semakin banyak kau menghembuskan napas panjang seperti tadi, kebahagiaanmu makin berkurang juga."

"Sudah lah, aku pergi dulu." Eren menyelipkan secaril kertas ke saku _snelli_ Levi. "Kau berhutang padaku." Senyum tipis terakhir dan dia beberlalu pergi.

Kertas putih kusut yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat. Dibawahnya tertulis juga nama orang yang tinggal di alamat itu. MIKASA. Dengan garis bawah dan emoticon senyum.

Levi harus menemui Mikasa kalau begitu. Meminta kejelasan tentang hubunga apa yang akan kedepannya mereka jalani. Teman? Kekasih?. Apapun itu asalkan tak terombang-ambing tak jelas seperti ini.

Dia harus siap dengan kemungkian terburuk. Dia tak akan memaksa Mikasa untuk menerimanya kembali. Jika itu memang bertentangan dengan perasaannya.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Angin malam yang dingin menerpanya begitu turun dari taksi didepan sebuah flat dekat pusat kota Trost. Walaupun hari sudah gelap, udara terasa lembab. Seperti akan turun hujan.

Bangunan 6 lantai yang sudah kelihatan tua. Cat luar bangunan menghitam dan ditumbuhi lumut. Bukti lamanya diterpa panasnya sinar matahari dan dinginnya hujan.

Tak ada lift. Hanya tangga yang pegangan tangannya mulai keropos karena teroksidasi. Levi menapaki tangga yang entah berapa banyaknya hingga lantai 4. Napasnya sedikit tak karuan.

Dan disanalah, dibalik pintu dengan nomor 46 Mikasa tinggal. Baru saja Levi akan menekan bel, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Beberapa kali petir menyambar. Seperti sinar lampu _flash_ kamera.

 _Ting-tong._ Bunyi bel teredam suara hujan. Apakah Mikasa bisa mendengarnya?. _Ting-tong._ Tak ada jawaban. _Ting-tong._ Apakah dia tak dirumah?, pikir Levi. Kini hatinya terasa berat. Satu hari lagi dia gagal bertemu Mikasa.

Lalu pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis yang memakai handuk di kepala membukakan pintu. Air masih menetes dari surai yang menyembul di dahinya. Kaos polos putih dan celana pendek yang sedikit basah katena terburu-buru saat memakainya.

Mikasa sama terkejutnya melihat Levi didepan rumahnya. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan dari terakhir dia melihat Levi terakhir kali. Kumis tipis tumbuh dibawah hidungnya. Kantong mata hitam dibawah matanya. Mereka sama-sama terkejut saat bertemu.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?." Suara Levi memecah keheningan diantara mereka ditengah hujan deras.

"Tidak,...tentu saja tidak." Mikasa menghindari sorot mata Levi.

"Aku hanya mampir. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?. Kita tak lagi bertemu dirumah sakit sejak hari itu." Pikiran Levi berkecamuk. Memang tujuan awal dia datang untuk memperoleh jawaban dari Mikasa. Tapi setelah bertemu, dia malah bingung harus mulai dari mana. Seakan otaknya direset sacara tiba-tiba.

"Aku baik." Mikasa gugup. Orang yang selama ini dia hindari kini ada dihadapannya. Susah payah dia bersembunyi dari Levi. Walau tiap hari dia mengunjungi Armin. Hanya memandangi Levi dari kejauhan.

"Boleh aku minta secangkir kopi?." Levi terlihat pucat. Mikasa tak sampai hati untuk mengusirnya ditengah hujan deras saat ini.

"Hanya secangkir kopi?. Masuklah."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Ruangan itu sangat kontras dengan keadaan bangunan dari luar yang terlihat tua. Seluruh ruangan dengan cat cokelat muda. Dan barang serba merah. Dari sofa hingga tutup lampu. Semua merah.

"Duduklah. Kubuatkan kau kopi." Mikasa pergi menghilang kedapur.

Foto-foto berjajar didinding. Mikasa waktu kecil dengan ayah ibunya. Mikasa tersenyum disamping Armin dengan seringai ompongnya. Mikasa dengan Eren yang saling merangkul tersenyum lebar. Foto terakhir sungguh membuat Levi iri. Walaupun dia sudah tahu Eren hanya sepupu Mikasa semata. Tapi dia Lelaki kan?.

Tak lama Levi menunggu. Dan Mikasa datang membawa dua cangkir hitam dan sepiring kue dengan taburan chocochips. Menyodorkannya pada Levi.

"Kau terlihat berantakan Levi."

" Akhir-akhir ini aku sulit tidur." Levi menangkup cangkir kopi itu tanpa meminumnya. Memandangu bayangan yang terpantul diatas permukaan kopi yang bergelombang.

"Kalau kau insomnia kenapa minta kopi padaku." Mulut Mikasa mencucut kesal.

Dan beranjak dari sofa. "Kubuatkan kau teh."

"Tidak terima kasih, sungguh." Luka di alisnya berdenyut nyeri. Mengingatkan Levi dengan trauma masa lalu karena perbuatan ayah tirinya. Sejak saat itu Levi selalu menolak minum teh.

"Kau sangat cantik waktu kecil, Mikasa." Levi memandang foto Mikasa dan dua orang tuannya.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku selalu penasaran dengan ini sejak aku bertemu denganmu di rumah sakit. Apa Armin anakmu?."

Mikasa sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Levi. Lalu menunduk menautkan jari-jari tangannya. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu lelaki yang ada disampingmu itu ayahnya Armin." Levi menunjuk foto ketiga. Foto Mikasa bersama Eren.

Tenggorokan Mikasa tercekat. Bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya?. Jari-jarinya bergerak . "Ya."

Levi terkekeh, "Kau tak pandai berbohong Mikasa."

Mikasa tak habis pikir dengan Levi. Hari ini tiba-tiba dia datang padanya setelah dia berusaha menghindarinya. Memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan mematikan yang membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya tertunduk diam memandang lantai.

Justru hal ini membuat Levi maki berani. "Dia sepupmu kan?. Kami sempat ngobol kemarin." Levi meyeruput kopi dengan cengkraman tangan janggal pada bibir cangkir.

"Sungguh pria yang menyenangkan tapi polos." Terkekeh lagi.

"Dia memberiku alamatmu."

"Ap--"

"Apa kau akan terus menghindariku?." Levi memandang Mikasa lekat-lekat. Melihat keterkejutan di raut mukanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?." Levi memajukan duduknya mendekati Mikasa. Matanya menatap puncak kepala yang masih terbalut handuk itu.

"Awalnya aku memang tak mengharapkan jawaban darimu. Kukira kau sudah menikah dengan Eren. Aku tak mau merusak rumah tangga bahagia hanya karena ego ku sendiri. Nyatanya dia hanya sepupumu, bukan suamimu." Levi meyesap kopi lagi.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar kalau Eren hanyalah sepupumu?. Lega. Setidaknya saingaku tak berat." Mikasa masih saja terdiam.

"Kuberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanku. Berharap memulainya lagi dari awal denganmu. Tapi kau malah menghindariku." Kata terakhir membuat Mikasa menyengit pedih. Matanya tergenang air mata.

"Ini membuatku gila." Siku-siku terbentuk di dahi Levi.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, Mikasa. Aku tak akan memaksakan padamu." Menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku mencitaimu Mikasa. Apakah masih ada ruang dihatimu untukku?." Suaranya berubah menjadi sendu. Bohong jika Levi bilang dia tak lagi berharap pada Mikasa. Jika saja Mikasa menolaknya, hatinya akan hancur. Tak akan ada tempat buat wanita lain dihatinya, terkecuali untuk Mikasa seorang.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika itu memang terjadi. Mungkin Levi akan menyendiri selamanya. Menyimpan rasa ini, biarpun tak terbalas lagi. Hidup menua sebagai bujang lapuk.

"Tidak." Mikasa kini bertatapan dengan Levi. Matanya berurai air mata.

"Tidak?." Levi tercengang dengan jawaban Mikasa. Walaupun dia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya. Entah kenapa ini lebih sakit dari yang dibayangkan. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Pikirannya kosong.

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa 'tidak' ."

"Aku tak mau menyakitimu ...lagi." Mikasa terisak. "Dulu aku terlalu labil. Aku...aku menghianatimu. Ini bahkan menjadi baban hidupku selama tujuh tahun ini. Tiap hari aku menyesali perbuatanku padamu." Napasnya terengah-engah. Rasanya beban perasaan yang selama ini dia tanggung , terangkat begitu saja.

"Sakiti saja kalau begitu. Jika itu kau, Mikasa. Aku tak apa. Lakukan semaumu." Tatapan sendu yang dulu sekali Mikasa lihat di mata levi, kini kembali. Mata yang dulu menatapnya sambil berucap 'aku mencintaimu'. Membuatnya mencelos.

"Kau hanya membuat ini semakin rumit , Levi."

"Akan kupermudah kalau begitu." Levi menaiki meja menyebrang ke sofa panjang di ujung ruangan tempat Mikasa duduk.

Menangkup wajahnya. Mencium bibir lembutnya. Awalnya Mikasa sempat kaget dan mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun ciuman Levi bagai candu yang susah membuatnya berpaling. Sentuhan hangat Levi di pipinya menghapus jejak air mata yang mulai mengering.

Tanpa sadar Mikasa mulai membalas ciuman Levi. Menggengam tangan pria itu.

"Maafkan aku Levi. Aku tak jujur padamu." Napas Mikasa masih tak beraturan. Handuk yang sedari tadi melilit kepalanya tertanggal.

"Itu sudah menjawab semuanya." Levi tersenyum.

"Kesempatan kedua?" Mikasa menatap Levi penuh harap.

"Kesempatan kedua." Pria itu mengangguk.

Malam itu akhirnya tidur nyenyak dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya. Dipangkuan Mikasa.

The end?

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Halooohaa...

Kesempatan kedua udah yaa...

Maaf tulisan saya masih kacau. Tidak bisa dibandingkan sama Senpai yang udah pada berpengalaman. Saya masih belajar.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Komen dan review nya bikin saya semangat nulis. Jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak komen dan review nya yah...

Kira-kira kalo bikin cerita after wedding gimana?

'Malam panjang yang panas' yang ada 'begini-begitunya'?

See yaa...

뽀뽀


End file.
